Stairway to Heaven
by C4rrotC4ke
Summary: Dean, Gabriel, Cass and Charlie get back from a party in their high school. One-shot of a Destiel fanfiction I'm currently writing.


**Note : Hi guys ! I'm currently writing a Supernatural fanfiction where Sam and Dean are 13 and 17 and go to school after they decided to stop hunting and where they're friends with Cass, Charlie, Gabriel. I had an idea of a scene (a Destiel one, sorry for non-shippers) and I just wanted to post it to have some advices or stuff. Also, I'm a french fan, so if you see any language mistakes, please let me know.**

 **So this scene takes place after a party of high school students that Dean, Charlie, Cass and Gabriel went to. They're going home at Bobby's (where Sam and Dean live) and they're pretty drunk. Thanks for reading :)**

"Please guys, just be quie-"

"Hey look, Charlie the door !" Gabriel yelled, opening and closing the door again and again. "It moves, it closes, it moves, it closes, it moves -"

"Alright, we're done here," Dean said as he wrapped an arm around his drunk friend's shoulders. "What about some sleep, uh ? Sounds good ?"

"Sounds _amazazing_ , my friend," Gabriel muffled with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah okay," Dean groaned, taking him to the couch in the most quiet possible way. "Charlie, you got Cass ?"

"Yea' got 'im - would you please stop moving ?" She said to Cass. "Dean, he - Cass, no, stay here -"

Dean tilted his head just in time to see Cass innocently making his way to the kitchen while Charlie struggled to follow him without falling.

"Okay, you know what," he said as she walked by him, "just get Gabe to the couch and I take care of Cass, alright ?"

"Works for me," she said, showing a thumb up.

Dean carefully moved Gabriel to Charlie's arms and heard Cass yelling in the other room :

"Hello mister, you - you look upset, did I - did I upset you ?"

"Cass, seriously," Dean sighed, picturing an angry-half-awaken Bobby pointing a gun at his drunk face.

"You better walk the hell out of here right now before I get you out by myself, young man."

Dean stopped breathing. That wasn't Bobby. That was so not Bobby.

He ran to the kitchen and found Cass who was trying to stand still in front of a tired, pissed, sweaty John Winchester. And the way he was looking at Dean meant everything but good news.

"Dad ?" John looked up. "Wha- What the hell are you doing here ?"

"What the hell is _he_ doing here ?"

"Look, I can explain but right now -"

"Yeah, you better explain -"

" _But right now_ I need to take him - take them to sleep, alright ? We'll talk tomorrow."

John gave him a look full of different emotions that Dean was too tired and dizzy to determine and walked out of the room.

"Did I upset him ?" Cass asked again. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"No you didn't, now please shut up and come here."

Dean gripped his side and carried him all the way to his bedroom, where there was the one free bed left - Charlie had managed to make Gabriel lay down on the couch and she'd fallen asleep in the armchair. He opened the door and carefully made him sit down.

"Now, we play Sleeping Beauty, you have to fall asleep first."

"I don't wanna - I don't wanna play..." Cass dropped his head on the pillow.

"Yeah, right well, just sleep then." Dean pulled the covers up to Cass' face and grinned at his blue foggy eyes.

"No, I want - I want you to sing to me."

" _What ?_ "

"I want you to sing to me," he repeated, eyes full opened, staring hard at him. "So I can fall asleep, like a lullaby - I want you to sing a song for me."

"Man, you're a mess. I don't do singing, just sleep, for God's sake -"

"Dean, please." He pushed the covers and gripped his hand, holding him back like a child who's scared of the dark. "Just one song..."

He was nearly begging and Dean was to tired to argue any longer, so he just sighed, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back to Cass' chin.

"I'm gonna hate you so much for this." He couldn't help but grin a little.

"No you're not." Cass said, smiling too and burying his face in the pillow.

Dean looked at him for a couple of seconds and then lowly started to sing _Stairway to Heaven_ while Cass slowly closed his eyes. At first, it was just the silliest and awkwardest thing he's ever done, but seeing Cass' face relaxing and his little grin starting to fade away on his lips as he felt asleep turned the situation into this kind of moment that should last forever. As he sang, Dean thought about nothing but this sparkling feeling he had between his throat and heart, and Cass sleeping like a baby in his bed.

He stopped singing a few minutes later and without a word, he simply brushed Cass' brown hair and smiled.

"Well, that was cute."

Dean turned around and saw Sam standing at the door, smiling. He was probably there since they got home. Dean started to look for a indifferent reply to sort of defend himself. But the only thing he managed to say as he petted Cass' cheek was :

"Shut up, he's adorable."


End file.
